


All Down to Trial and Error

by MsSirEy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Gags, Holiday Fic Exchange, Light Bondage, Porn with Feelings, Pure Smut, Vaginal Fingering, purposeful experimentation, trying new things, with an emotional foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSirEy/pseuds/MsSirEy
Summary: Prompt: Lena's not unhappy with the way their sex life has been, but she wants to try something new. Something...a little different.





	All Down to Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracingemily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracingemily/gifts).



> Happy Holidays all! 
> 
> So, with how open ended my prompt was, I took the opportunity to be experimental. I hope you all enjoy!

“Kara?” Lena stared at Kara’s back as her girlfriend began removing her shirt, button by button. 

“Hm?” Kara slipped the blouse from her shoulders and dropped it in the hamper by the bathroom. Lena bit her lip, still turning her words over in her mouth, but with the added distraction of the lines of muscle in Kara’s back. “Are you okay? Your heart’s a bit fast.”

Kara turned, her brow high, but her face relaxed. Lena opened her mouth to respond, but the words didn’t come. Kara moved toward Lena, her head cocked slightly. Lena watched Kara swallow as the silence persisted and her step faltered. She could only imagine the worries that fired through Kara’s head and she knew her silence was not helping. 

Lena put her hand out to stop Kara’s approach, but Kara had been quicker to move than she had accounted for and her palm came to rest on Kara’s warm stomach. She closed eyes and let the soft movement against her hand lull her heart into a steadier rhythm. “I just-” 

When Lena opened her eyes, the knot in her stomach lept into her throat. Kara searched Lena’s face with wide eyes, her posture rigid, like she feared moving a muscle. “Did I do something?”

Lena shook her head sharply. “No, Kara, no.” Lena knew the longer she tried to perfect her pitch, the less likely it would lead to the results she wanted. “I want to ask something.” Kara visibly held her breath. “Or really, I want to try something,” Lena swallowed the lump in her throat along with the last of her hesitations, “in the bedroom.”

Kara’s shoulders sagged dramatically and the tension in her jaw and brow loosened. “Oh thank Rao,” she breathed, “I thought I was in trouble.”

Lena chuckled, as she felt the weight in the air seep away, but her mind still churned. “I’m sorry, that’s not what I was going for.” 

Lena pulled her hand away as Kara shifted slightly closer. “What did you, uh,” Kara cleared her throat and grinned shyly, “have in mind?”

Lena licked her lips. She had chosen a path to start on and so she would follow through. It was true that she wanted to try something, but the reason was not as simple as exploring possible interests with Kara. 

Lena straightened her shoulders and looked up into Kara’s eyes. Kara did not blink and her steadiness was, for once, less helpful to Lena. Lena had hoped to see something that might give her as sense of how to proceed. Something to help determine if she had chosen correctly.

“It might be easier to just show you,” Lena said. She had to move forward, had to hope that if she just continued on the path she laid, some marker would make itself known. Something would give. 

And give it did. Kara’s eyelids fluttered and her eyes unfocused. In the span of just a breath, Kara had let her thoughts take her somewhere else. 

That expression, blank and distant, had haunted Lena for months. It left enough of an impression that she looked for it any time they were alone. It was confusing at first, and then it was frustrating, and now, as she took steps to provoke its appearance, it was a reminder that she didn’t know everything. 

Lena was not unhappy with their sex life. Far from it. Kara was keen, and attentive, and had the endurance to sustain hours of pleasure. Lena could not ask for a better partner. 

When she saw that expression, the depths of which burrowed into her and hollowed her out, she had to question whether their partnership was mutually fulfilling. It wasn’t that she didn’t reciprocate, because she did. It wasn’t that she hadn’t asked what Kara liked, because she had. 

When she had first become fixated on that expression, she had asked Kara about what was on her mind, hoping that Kara would realize there was nothing she needed to hide. Instead Kara had given her a line about how beautiful she thought Lena was and became much more secretive about her moments. It had solidified Lena’s concerns, to the point of obsession. It wasn’t in her nature to give up on finding an answer to her curiosities.

With a blink, Kara was back, her smile widening as she adjusted her glasses on her nose. “I’m all yours.”

Lena nodded, absently, the words echoing in her skull. That was what she was so afraid of. It was so in character for Kara to prioritize Lena over herself, but Lena didn’t want Kara to give up her own fantasies. 

Lena turned toward the closet, away from Kara’s curious stare, only to feel Kara’s eyes on her back. It wasn’t her state of undress that made her feel exposed, but her unsteady gait and thundering heart. Kara followed close behind, but stopped at the corner of the bed, the buzz of her impatience almost audible. 

Lena dipped into a low drawer, in the back of the closet, one she knew Kara would recognize as their stash for toys. She pulled from it a length of leather, fashioned with metal loops, two of which had leather cuffs secured to them. In her other hand, she held a small box. The belt was something she had used in her past, with other partners, and she had showed it to Kara before, but they had never made use of it.

Kara’s brow was raised when she returned, but then Kara’s face loosened into an easy smirk. “Are the cuffs for you or me?” 

Lena exhaled a quiet laugh. “For both of us,” she mused, but when Kara shook her head with a smile and a roll of her eyes, Lena added, “but I’d wear them.”

Lena watched as Kara licked her lips. Kara’s gaze had an intense gravity and Lena was glad it was directed at the leather in her hand. Kara’s voice was low and gravelly. “Have my hands not been enough for you?”

Lena felt the phantom sensation of Kara’s fingers locked around her wrists, their warmth so real, and then the retreating shiver up her arms when she jerked and there was nothing keeping her arms still. Lena breathed deeply and begged her nerves to calm. 

“It’s not that.” 

Kara’s eyes were unflinching as they rose from the cuffs to meet Lena’s. “And what’s in the box?”

Lena knew it wouldn’t go unnoticed. “It’s something I’ve never tried.” She offered the box forward, and with just a moment’s hesitation, Kara accepted it. 

Kara held it in both hands and ran through the same tests she did when she received a gift--testing its weight, giving it a light shake to see if it made noise--all with a gleeful air of curiosity. Lene held her breath as Kara finally lifted the lid and took in the contents.

Lena’s heart pounded in her chest as Kara stared into the box. “I can’t say this was even in the realm of what I expected.” 

Lena nodded. That made sense. “It’d also be for me,” she explained in a whisper. “But, um, we don’t have to-”

Kara cut her off. “No, we totally can. It’s just not something I’d’ve thought you’d be into.”

“I can’t say I am,” Lena admitted. 

“Oh? Huh.” Kara’s brow pulled tight as she fished out the contents and discarded the empty box. With exaggerated care, she turned it about in her hand. The straps were already fastened together, but she payed them little mind. Her focus was on the rubber ball that she squeezed experimentally. “So then, what made you think to buy this?”

“I was just curious about something,” Lena offered. And it was true. Lena wanted to know if, were she to take her voice out of the equation, Kara would direct them toward her own desires.

“Is this something you were hoping to try tonight,” Kara asked.

Lena swallowed. For the sake of going through with it, the experiment she had laid out, she did. But there was also the nature of a gag and what she gave up to meet her ends. “If you are up for it.”

“You’d be the one cuffed and gagged,” Kara pointed out with a shrug.  
Lena chuckled and closed the distance between them. Kara went still, and it allowed Lena to plant a light kiss on her cheek. Kara’s skin was so warm against her lips and she lingered. She pressed their temples together and Kara leaned into her, both seeking support and offering it. 

“True,” Lena acknowledged, “but are you prepared for me to be entirely in your hands?” 

Kara inhaled shakily and Lena felt her body tremor in response, as if to echo Kara’s excitement. “Oh, that’s a lot.” 

“Too much?”

“No.” Kara nodded to herself. “I’d like that.” Lena leaned back to meet her eye, her brow arched high at Kara’s implication. “I mean, I’d be okay with that-- with it-- with this happening tonight,” Kara amended and then smiled with her lip between her teeth.

Lena could not help but return a grin. “I’m all yours.” 

Lena had hoped to see Kara’s expression, but Kara immediately ducked her head. Her blush burned red in her ears as she fidgeted with the rubber ball and that was enough to invite heat to settle between between Lena’s legs. Just the prospect of Kara’s arousal made Lena’s stomach dance. 

Kara looked skittish as she shifted her weight. “So, um-”

Lena understood what she had thrust into Kara’s lap. “Do you want to take a moment to get ready,” Lena offered and directed a nod at the bathroom.

“Rao, yes,” Kara breathed and kissed Lena’s cheek. She handed off the gag and disappeared into the bathroom. 

As she stood alone, gag and cuffs in hand, Lena again felt the gravity of them moving forward. Being gagged was not something that appealed to her and if it were not for her need to test her hypothesis, she would never have considered buying one. If it was not Kara who would be opposite her, she would never have given it the chance to get as far as it had. 

Lena loved the simplicity of being with Kara. The security that came with trust. The loyalty that came with partnership. The promise that whatever they faced, they stood side by side.

“You can strip down fully,” Kara called from the bathroom, and Lena shook her head at the way Kara still gave her room to not listen. 

After a steadying breath, Lena laid the belt and gag on the bed. Her fingers tingled as she unclasped her bra. She groaned as she pulled down her underwear and was made painfully aware of how wet she had become. She wanted to limit her impact on Kara, to get the clearest sense of Kara’s unadulterated desires, but the ache persisted. 

Images of Kara flooded her mind. Every theory Lena had about what Kara filled her fantasies with surfaced, before she could rationalize that it might be a dangerous thread to pull on. They were soon colored by her own wishes, until her own desires bled into the forefront of the scenes that played out in her head. She couldn’t have that--couldn’t let her own feelings taint the progress she had made. And yet her body buzzed so loudly, refusing to be ignored. 

Lena could feel the slickness between her thighs, made worse when she rubbed them together in an attempt to scratch the itch. She hated the knowledge that she could muddy the results, and that if she left herself unattended to, she surely would. Her body spoke for itself, and Kara would undoubtedly give into each desperate plea. 

Each crash of her heart carried the warmth out to the edges of her body until she was completely awash with desire. Unconsciously, her hand moved, but then she felt justified as her fingers sank into the heat of her own arousal. If she was satiated, she could focus on reading Kara. She spread herself, lips slick and puffy, fingers rough and deliberate in their urgency. She knew she wouldn’t need much, even before she effortlessly buried her two middle fingers within herself. All she needed was a few moments and she could erase her own influence on the data of the night. 

Lena was only vaguely aware of the sigh she let loose, as she cupped herself and worked her fingers deeper. 

“Hm, doesn’t this defeat the purpose of being restrained?” Lena heard the words, but she also felt them against her neck, just below her ear, the reverberation sending a shiver through her. As she registered the warmth of Kara’s body against her back and ass, she tried to jerk her hand away from her center, without success. Kara’s arm was wrapped around her front, mirroring the path of her own, and Kara held Lena’s hand snuggly in place. Lena clenched around her own fingers and her hips jolted, desperate to resume, but they were unable to budge Kara’s hand. “Don’t move.” 

It took effort to still the twitch of her fingers, as they jumped with each deafening beat of her racing heart. It took tremendous will to ignore the way she could feel that beat in her fingertips, that call to give in. She could do it. She could wriggle her fingers and fuck herself as Kara held her. 

Her rational mind slowly regained ground--forced back each urge that prodded her body to revolt. She emptied her mind and then reclaimed each thought, one by one, until she remembered the purpose of the night. She relaxed into Kara’s arms, as much as could with the way her core throbbed.

It was an act of mercy when finally Kara kissed her shoulder. “Good.” Lena shivered at the note of praise. 

Kara’s thumb hooked around Lena’s wrist and guided her hand away. The abrupt emptiness seemed cruel, but as she was faced with Kara’s cool gaze, it felt deserved. 

Lena stood still before Kara, who had shifted right into their business and unclipped the cuffs from the rings on the belt. “Hold out your arms.” Kara’s voice was weightier, and Lena listened. She offered her wrists forward. 

Kara was careful as she tightened the straps, checked in at each notch, until Lena nodded her approval. The leather was soft and cushioned, the cuffs designed for comfortable play, and Lena tested the rotation of her wrists to be sure. Lena put the belt on under Kara’s watchful eye. Kara directed Lena’s arms behind her and both cuffs were tethered to the ring at the very back of the belt. 

Kara stood behind Lena to put on the gag. The ball came into view from above, a dark sun setting before her eyes, and with a deep breath, she opened her mouth wide. Kara’s hands froze by her ears, the ball lolling against her bottom lip. She felt Kara exhale sharply against her bare neck and her jaw slackened.

The muscles in Kara’s forearms twitched against her shoulders and she could almost feel the way Kara frowned. “I trust you,” she whispered and reached her fingertips back until they met taut skin over rigid muscle. 

“Thank you,” Kara whispered back and Lena felt the tension against her fingers recede with the release of breath. 

Kara pulled the rubber against her lips and Lena opened her jaw wide once more. She accepted the obstruction, let her mouth be filled, until the ball fit into place. When she purchased it, she had tested it, so she was prepared for the size, but she reflexively resisted its intrusion. Her tongue pushed against it, but slipped along its smooth surface, mapping its dimensions and the limitations to her tongue’s freedom. There was a bit of give for her teeth, making it snug but not uncomfortably wide for her jaw. 

Kara clasped the leather behind her head, giving the setup a note of officialness. She unconsciously began rattling off approaches she would use to try to escape, should the need arise, but as she turned to face Kara, she remembered there was no need. She was not in danger. She was not trapped. 

Kara’s expression softened and she grinned broadly. “This is quite the look, Lena,” she giggled, her character abandoned. Kara reached up and with a light pinch pulled Lena’s bottom lip away from her teeth. Lena automatically tried to swat her hand away, already having forgotten her arms were bound. After almost tugging herself off balance, she settled for rolling her eyes and hummed two notes, the second lower than the first, clearly meant to be Kara’s name. 

“I’m sorry.” Kara released her lip with a guilty smile. 

Kara cleared her throat and Lena watched her posture straighten--her height more apparent, her chin held high, and her chest proudly bared. Lena enjoyed the look far more when Kara used it outside of business. It wasn’t that she disliked Kara’s displays with her family crest on, or when she had her presspass in hand, but there was something about having that all stripped away and Kara boldly commanding attention. Lena salivated as her eyes roved over Kara’s body, so she swallowed, the action feeling awkward with her jaw forced wide. 

There was just a moment, as they stood in silence, that Lena let her own imagination wander, that time to guess at the course of the night. She worried that Kara would just follow their established patterns. Without guidance, she would fall back on what she knew Lena liked, and the gag and cuffs would have been a fruitless venture. 

In her head, Kara would make a gesture of strength, something uniquely superhuman. And it would make her weak, but she would curse that its purpose would be for her and her alone. She did not need a show. She needed to see behind the mask. 

Kara stepped closer, close enough that Lena had to look up to meet her eye. Kara never blinked as she reached forward and Lena spared a glance down, to see Kara’s fingers disappear between her legs. She tensed, dreading that Kara was doing just as she had thought. As the tips of Kara’s fingers met her inner thigh, she jolted as a fresh wave of arousal to crashed through her. She looked up as she felt herself soak Kara’s fingers and Kara raised a brow. “Are you sure this isn’t your thing?” 

Lena exhaled a snort, in an attempt at protest, but as Kara pulled her fingers away and displayed the wetness that trailed down into her hand, Lena felt her objection fall flat. Kara sucked the fingers into her mouth. Her eyelids drooped and a throaty groan escaped her lips. Lena could smell herself, heady and thick in her nostrils. It made her clench and wish for anything to fill her as she continued to leak. 

Kara took her time and enjoyed herself as she thoroughly cleaned her fingers. Lena’s tongue squirmed, unconsciously sought out the taste, despite her awareness that she could never reach it. Lena dared to take a step forward, but before her foot even lifted, Kara’s free hand was on her chest. Kara held her at a distance and her lips never paused their draw. 

Lena did not resist any further. She let Kara have her moment, resigned to her role as witness to Kara’s bliss, and took pride in the way Kara took pleasure in the taste of her. 

With a soft hum of satisfaction, Kara’s focus returned to her. Her pupils were blown wide and Lena swallowed as her mouth flooded. The pop as Kara pulled her fingers fully from her lips resounded in Lena’s head. She smelled the rising heat on Kara’s skin even through the cloud of her own arousal in the air. She saw each twitch of Kara’s jaw and each minute shift of her eyes.

Time seemed to slow as Kara reached out and her thumb traced the lower edge of the strap against her cheek, until fingers curled against the base of her skull. Lena’s heart hammered, like it was trying to break through her ribs to touch the hand still on her chest. “It wasn’t very polite of you to take care of yourself without me,” Kara said. Lena forced herself not to look away, to stand tall as her previous actions were brought forth like charges against her. “You’re not the only one who’s wet.”

Lena glanced down, as her need for it to be true superseded her need to appear unaffected. She was beyond the need for pretense. The visible glisten on Kara’s thighs made her quake and strain against Kara’s hand.

“Hm,” Kara drew Lena’s attention upward with the note, and when Lena met her eye, a smirk tugged at Kara’s lips and Lena knew she was made. There was no denying how Kara’s arousal turned her on. “Have a closer look.”

Kara’s hand pulled away from her chest, returned to her the freedom to approach, and Lena took it gladly. Her descent was measured, as she kept her balance without the aid of her arms. As her knees touched the floor, Kara stepped a pace closer, and Lena’s world narrowed in on junction of Kara’s legs. 

“Closer.” 

Lena did not have to be told twice. With her nose pressed to Kara’s pelvis, Lena breathed Kara in and welcomed the thick fog that intoxicated her. Kara rotated her hips forward to offer a better angle and Lena shifted lower, only to be jarringly reminded what being gagged meant. 

Lena turned her eyes up, followed the expanse of Kara’s stomach, until she met Kara’s eyes beyond the swell of her chest. Kara cocked a brow, but her grin belied her pretense of innocence. 

Lena’s tongue writhed behind the gag, frantic, as her mouth watered. The limited proximity to Kara’s sex, enforced by mere inches of rubber, exaggerated Lena’s frustration and rapidly burned through her patience. She wanted to move faster, wanted to feel more, but Kara had other plans.

Lena pressed her mouth up into Kara, sought to make any contact she could manage. She ground her lip into Kara, more than willing to bruise it in her effort. The movement felt awkward and she could not imagine it was satisfying for Kara, but when she glanced up, she caught that fleeting expression--Kara’s eyes unfocused and nearly closed, her face still.

That was it. That was the moment she had been waiting for, without any way to know if it would come. Lena froze and stared. Her body vibrated as her anticipation came to a boil.

Kara took a deep breath, slow and purposeful. Her gaze sharpened. It held Lena captive. It promised more than she could even imagine. Lena recognized how marked the moment Kara made a decision and committed herself to it. 

The hand at the back of Lena’s head shifted to the tie that held her hair together at her crown. The tug was unexpected as she scrambled to catch up with time itself. Kara maneuvered her head back and coaxed her to sit on her heels, her curled fingers pressed against the floor. Lena whined around the gag as she was pulled away from Kara’s center. Kara’s arousal coated her chin and trailed down her cheek, a teasing reminder of how close she was. 

Kara was just above her, her feet on either side of Lena’s legs. Every breath she drew was rich with the scent of Kara. All it would take was for her to lift her head and she could regain the contact. Kara released her hair, her brow raised, daring Lena to challenge her. “Don’t make me tie you down.”

Lena caught the movement of Kara’s hand out of the corner of her vision. Fingers replaced Lena’s mouth at Kara’s center. Kara lazily spread herself as Lena watched. Lena was not an envious person, but in that moment she wished to trade places with Kara’s fingers. 

“It is only fair,” Kara mused.

Lena watched Kara’s fingers dip into her eager entrance. Lena locked her body, as every inch of her begged to touch Kara. She knew she was being baited, knew that its temptation was strategic, but she could not deny how willing she was to be snared.

Kara withdrew her fingers and Lena followed their trajectory with rapt curiosity until she realized too late just how much trouble she was in. Kara touched her fingers to Lena’s upper lip, smeared the slickness along the curve. Lena groaned, the sound garbled, and her body clenched helplessly. 

“I won’t be long,” Kara said and Lena caught the way her face had softened momentarily. 

Lena’s chest fluttered at the promise of release from the hold of forced patience. Her body wanted to be touched and her muscles strained under her skin. Lena sensed that Kara was being mindful of her position, that her generosity extended to even this exchange, where Lena was supposed to wait and watch.

A fleeting thought made Lena’s stomach knot. That moment was supposed to be dedicated to Kara’s fulfillment. She did want to see Kara finish herself, wanted to see the moment Kara was undone, and after to move on to what was perhaps her reward. But she did not want Kara to rush herself. No, that was the opposite of what she wanted. That went against the whole purpose of offering to be gagged and bound. 

When Kara’s fingers retreated, her arousal clung to Lena’s skin. Time picked up as those fingers once more became buried between Kara’s lips. She couldn’t think about anything other than how she wanted Kara to stop prioritizing her. Lena’s heart thrashed within her chest to match Kara’s rising pace. Lena squeezed her eyes shut and sputtered around the gag, frantic and sloppy. 

“Lena?” 

Lena forced her eyes open as Kara took a step back, her eyes wide and her attention no longer on herself. Lena righted her head as Kara knelt to inspect her. 

Lena shook her head. She wanted to retract the noise she had made. She hadn’t meant to take them out of the moment. It was careless, and clumsy, and not how she wanted it to go. Kara reached behind her head to unhook the gag and she instinctively pulled away.

Kara froze. She didn’t pull away or continue forward, just waited. Lena knew she couldn’t right their course without being able to speak, so she leaned her head into Kara’s hovering hand. After a nod of encouragement, Kara proceeded. 

There was only the sound of the metal buckle and their heavy breathing. Drool trailed down Lena’s chin as the rubber dislodged and she automatically tugged at her cuffs in an attempt to wipe her mouth. She let slip her frustration in a short breath. “Fuck.” It was harsh and felt like a cherry on top of her ruining the moment. 

Kara had other things on her mind. “Are you okay?” 

Lena struggled to narrow the mess of her feelings down to something comprehensible. She loved that Kara cared and could pull away from her own gratification to check on Lena. But Lena also hated when things didn’t go to plan, when she didn’t have enough forethought to think of everything. 

“I just wanted you to take your time.” It felt so bothersome as she said it--her desire framed as consideration.

“What?”

“You don’t have to rush yourself,” Lena tried again. “Not for me. You can think of yourself.”

Lena watched the pieces come together behind Kara’s eyes. “Lena,” Kara sighed her name with an adoring smile and shook her head. “I get off thinking about you.”

Lena choked on her own breath. “That’s not what I-” She cut herself off when she saw Kara’s cheeky grin. 

“I know what you meant,” Kara assured. Her grin dropped away and with a sober air about her, Kara leaned in. “But I will always think of you,” she said, her breath upon Lena’s lips. 

Lena held still, afraid that any action could cause the moment to crumble, while her heart sang an ode to Kara. Kara was so present, her eyes unwavering, and she tilted her head in that way she did when she was determined to hear everything. 

“Is it okay if we continue?”

The question unburdened Lena’s chest. Kara grinned, having heard the flutter of Lena’s heart. “You’ll have to help me with the gag.”

“Fuck the gag,” Kara said, and then snorted at the unintentional meaning. She tossed it over her shoulder to bounce across the floor, stamping the official mark of definitely-not-going-back-in-Lena’s-mouth-that-night. 

Lena might have commented, but Kara’s lips pressed against hers and she lost all concept of wit. She sighed into Kara’s mouth and let her thoughts fizzle into the background. Her focus returned to the moment--to Kara and the tangle of lips and tongues. Her senses weren’t filtered through a need for understanding. She let it go.

Lena became conscious of the residual taste of herself on Kara’s tongue, but also the hint of Kara that remained on her lips. With each moment she wished air was a non-necessity, that their mouths could remain forever together and that she could be sustained by their proximity alone. 

While she savored being allowed to kiss Kara and a feeling of weightlessness overtook her, she became increasingly aware of the pressing need for anything to be between her legs. Her ass lifted off her heels, her body drawn toward Kara. She moaned as Kara leaned into her, seemingly affected by the same divine force, but then Kara chuckled and their lips parted. 

Lena wanted to follow, but Kara’s hands cradled her face, enforced their distance and held her in suspense. “Come on,” Kara beckoned and rose. The rigidness of Kara’s concern had melted away and her movement was fluid. Lena stood more slowly and rolled her ankles to work out the soreness she had not realized had crept into the joints. 

In a blink, Kara was settled on the bed, propped up among the pillows, her legs open and inviting. One of her hands kneaded her breast, teased the nipple until it was firm and begged to be sucked. The other hand moved down her abdomen, fingers threading through dark blonde curls. With a measured pace, she circled her clit, while Lena stood watching. 

There was no word of what Kara wanted, but it was clear that she had no intention of waiting for Lena. A stutter in Kara’s breathing was all it took to spur Lena forward. Her movement did not go unnoticed and Kara’s fingers dipped lower, slid along the length of the cleft of her sex, before they returned to circle her clit. 

At the edge of the bed, Lena faltered. Her hands fisted behind her as she steadied herself, all the while her eyes were locked with Kara’s, their smugness taunting her. One knee at a time, she shuffled onto the mattress, her balance straining with each inch of progress. 

Kara’s movements lost any semblance of pattern, the strokes shorter, rougher. Lena stumbled and her shoulder knocked into Kara’s leg, but when she got her knees more squarely below her, she let her shoulder follow the line of Kara’s thigh until her face was directly between Kara’s legs. 

Kara’s knuckles nudged against her cheek, unconcerned with her presence. Kara kept to the game she played, but a Luthor never loses. Lena braced her shoulders against Kara’s thighs. She ducked lower, edged closer, her breath heavy in her lungs. 

When Kara’s fingers were in an upward stroke, she pressed the opportunity to gain ground. She flattened her tongue against Kara, only to have Kara buck up into her with a breathy, “fuck.”

Lena groaned into Kara as the fingers disappeared, leaving Lena unimpeded. She sucked Kara’s lips into her mouth, felt the quavered of her thighs and pelvis, and lapped at the gush that ran down her chin. 

Kara’s hand was on the back of her head. Kara shifted her legs and Lena’s support disappeared. Her weight forced her forward, her nose buried among Kara’s curls, her lips smothered against Kara. Kara sighed above her, her hips twisted and rolled, and Lena’s mouth was coated in the evidence of her pleasure. Kara’s thighs pressed in at the sides of her head--legs over her shoulders, heels tucked between her arms to rest on her spine. 

Lena was effectively locked in place and it seemed the greatest mercy of the night--a guarantee that she could see Kara to completion. Her tongue writhed against the length of Kara’s sex and she felt every happy twitch of muscle as Kara’s body neared gratification. 

Lena sucked greedily, without any conscious intent. She let the whims of pleasure take hold, tongue and lips given a mind of their own, reverent as she listened to the language of Kara’s body--the extra press of Kara’s thighs just before her hips jerked; the way her ass tensed when Lena gave her clit extra attention; the strangled moans as Kara shoved her head back into the pillows. 

Lena considered taking her time, reminded of her own words, but as the hand on her head urged her toward Kara’s clit, she could not deny Kara. She circled it for a few moments, let the tension build, until she felt Kara’s ass lift off the bed. There was a persistent quiver around her, as Kara’s body rose to meet her, taut and ready, begging her to take pity. 

Lena used the tip of her tongue to focus pressure on one side of Kara’s clit, at the angle she knew was Kara’s favorite. Each impatient jerk prolonged Kara’s rise, as Lena teased the orgasm out of her, until Lena felt the tension give and crash through Kara’s body in waves. 

Lena didn’t stop. Not as Kara’s shaking threatened to dislodge her. Not Kara sank back down to the mattress, pulling Lena with her. It wasn’t until Kara’s thighs sagged open and Lena had to account for her balance again, that she ceased and looked up. Kara’s eyes were closed, a brilliant flush across her cheeks and heaving chest. Lena’s chest squeezed with a mix of love and pride.

Lena kissed the inside of Kara’s leg, the muscle jumping beneath her lips. She slowly maneuvered her way up Kara’s body, until she collapsed with her head against Kara’s chest, riding the rise and fall. She listened to the rapid beat of Kara’s heart and sighed.

Kara arms wrapped around her and she nestled into the security they brought. “So,” Kara murmured after her breathing had settled, “did you figure it out?”

Lena looked up. Kara’s eyelids drooped, but she still had an expectant air about her. “Did I figure out what?”

Kara’s head cocked and her brow furrowed slightly. “Didn’t you say you bought the gag ‘cause you were curious about something?”

“Oh!” Lena exhaled a laugh. "Yeah,” she recalled, absently replaying their night. “It’s still up in the air.”

Kara teased her lip between her teeth and squirmed slightly beneath Lena. Lena could feel Kara’s desire to press for more details bubbling under the surface. 

Lena ducked her head, pressed her cheek tighter against Kara’s chest. “You, uh, took the night in some interesting directions,” she noted. 

Kara tensed. “Good interesting?”

“I had fun,” Lena assured.

A big sigh lifted Lena. “Me too,” Kara chuckled. Lena felt the nervous twitch of Kara’s fingers against her arms. “Sometimes I don’t know if the ideas I have are going to be weird.”

Lena tried not to stir as her heart jumped. “Weird isn’t really a bad thing.”

“No, I know,” Kara mumbled. “I just don’t always know if it’ll work, y’know?” 

Lena nodded. “You shouldn’t be afraid to try; not with me. I’ll let you know if it wouldn’t work.”

Kara curled forward and pressed a kiss to her head. “I love you.”

Lena smiled as warmth filled her chest. “I love you,” she returned. She instinctively tried to hug Kara, but her wrists remained locked behind her back. “You want to take these off?”

“Oh, hm, I think they should stay on.” Lena turned her head up. Kara’s eyes were distant, and Lena instantly recognized the expression, but there was a brightness that had never been present before. “I still have some ideas.”

Lena raised a brow. “Weird ideas?”

Kara sat forward, lifting them both up. “You’ll have to tell me,” she said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope this deviation was rewarding. I certainly learned a lot. Catch y'all next time!
> 
> If you are interested, you can find me on tumblr: @mssirey


End file.
